Séparation
by Nolta
Summary: Destiel/ [DÉFI St-Valentin] - /Ce devait être un OS, mais j'ai débordé/ - Dean vit la séparation la plus délicate qu'il n'a jamais vécue... Une séparation avec lui-même. Mais en s'assumant un peu, cela devrait être vite réglé. En s'assumant...
1. Partie 1

**.:: SÉPARATION ::.**

* * *

~°oOo°~

 _ **Défi Saint-Valentin  
**_ _Sur le groupe "Défis pairing fanfiction" de Facebook._

 _Thème_ _:_ _Séparation_  
 _Défi_ _: Titre imposé_  
 _Pairing_ _: libre_  
 _Fandom_ _: libre_  
 _Rating_ _: libre_  
 _Univers_ _: libre_  
 _Nbr de mots_ _: maximum 1500 mots_  
 _Délai_ _: 14 février à minuit_

~°oOo°~

 _Je choisis sans surprise le Destiel._

 _Ce défi qui se devait d'être un OS en 1500 mots maximum risque bien d'être une mini fic de 3 ou 4 chapitres.  
Après tout, j'ai merdé niveau délai, plus rien ne m'empêche de déborder sur le reste aussi xD  
_

* * *

 **-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
 **:: SÉPARATION ::  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

 **#1**

 **.**

Cela faisait vingt minutes que Dean était sous la douche, immobile, l'esprit encore embrumé par l'alcool ingurgité la veille. Il ne se rappelait plus comment s'était terminé la soirée ni comment il était rentré. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir fait un pari avec Castiel, un truc pour le forcer à boire un peu, histoire de le détendre, mais il ne se rappelait ni l'enjeu ni la finalité du défi.  
Le réveil avait été difficile, la chambre tournait devant ses yeux et il lui avait semblé que sa tête s'autorisait des mouvements incontrôlés totalement inverses à ce qu'il attendait d'elle.  
Il n'avait pas pris une cuite pareille depuis bien longtemps et se promis de ne pas réitérer la chose avant... Plus jamais ! Il n'aimait pas avoir l'air d'un ado qui ne tient pas l'alcool et aimait encore moins perdre le contrôle jusqu'à oublier. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire la veille ? Il devait absolument le découvrir sans éveiller les soupçons sur son amnésie. Mais en attendant, il profitait de l'effet de l'eau qui ruisselait sur lui, lui remettant doucement les idées en place.

Quand enfin il sortit de la cabine de douche, après plus d'une demi-heure passée sous le jet, il pouvait à nouveau marcher droit sans avoir l'impression de tirer son lit derrière lui à chaque pas. Il retourna dans sa chambre, s'habilla, chercha à un moment sa chemise verte préférée avant de laisser tomber et d'enfiler la bordeaux, et sortit rejoindre les autres qui devaient être levés depuis longtemps.  
Plus il approchait de la pièce principale, plus les voix de Sam et Castiel devenaient claires, réalisant doucement qu'une troisième se mêlait à elles. Elle lui était familière et ne lui inspirait pas de méfiance, mais il n'arrivait pas à retrouver à qui elle pouvait appartenir.  
Cherchant à tout prix à reconnaître la personne présente avant de l'avoir en face de lui, Dean avait ralentit le pas, fouillant sa mémoire, listant mentalement les personnes encore en vie et susceptibles de se retrouver dans le bunker... Mais rien. Cette voix ne correspondait à aucune. Il finit par abandonner et parcourut la distance qui le séparait encore de l'entrée de la pièce.  
Une fois qu'il eut atteint le cadre de porte de la cuisine, il se figea face à son frère et Castiel, qui lui lançaient des regards aussi surpris qu'abasourdis, et face à... lui-même, un sosie parfait, qui ne semblait pas du tout surpris de le voir.

\- Tu es enfin réveillé ? lança son jumeau, sortant les trois autres de leur stupéfaction.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? ajouta Sam en se relevant de sa chaise, s'éloignant de celui qu'il avait pris pour son frère.

Castiel avait fait de même, tournant la tête de l'un à l'autre, sans comprendre.

\- Qui es-tu ? Un polymorphe ? demanda nerveusement Dean en s'avançant.

Le sosie se mit à rire avant d'annoncer :  
\- Du calme, je ne suis pas un polymorphe. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je...

\- Qui es-tu bordel ? s'écria Dean qui s'était avancé jusqu'à la table, frappant celle-ci d'impatience.

\- Je suis toi, Dean. Et tu es moi. Je ne suis ni un double, ni un clone, ni aucune créature étrange que tu pourrais imaginer. Je _suis_ toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? Comment tu peux être moi ? questionna Dean, toujours tendu.

\- C'est assez compliqué à expliquer, mais toi et moi sommes liés. Si l'un de nous deux est blessé, ou pire, l'autre subira la même chose, car toi et moi ne formons qu'un. Je suis une sorte de... reflet.

Dean observa un instant l'homme qui lui faisait face, le défiant, comme pour s'assurer qu'il disait vrai.

\- Je veux bien t'en dire davantage, mais si j'étais toi - et je le suis - je n'aurais pas envie que tout le monde sache exactement ce qu'il en retourne... ajouta le sosie en croisant les bras, témoignant de son aplomb.

Dean resta encore un moment silencieux sans lâcher du regard cet énergumène qui prétendait être lui. Interloqués, Sam et Castiel n'avaient osé prononcer le moindre mot. Ils se contentaient d'attendre de voir où menait l'échange.

\- Laissez-nous, ordonna Dean après une petite minute de réflexion sans jamais quitter des yeux son sosie.

\- Tu es sû... tenta Castiel.

\- Sortez ! coupa vivement Dean qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre des réponses.

Sam et Castiel s'exécutèrent donc rapidement.  
Les deux Dean ne se lâchaient pas du regard, l'un terriblement nerveux, le second amusé.

\- Explique-toi, somma le premier.

L'autre pouffa avant de commencer :  
\- Quel accueil, alors que c'est de ta faute si je suis là.

\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! D'où est-ce que tu viens et qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'impatienta Dean.

Le sosie se redressa sur sa chaise, soudainement très sérieux.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis toi, ou du moins toute la partie de toi que tu n'assumes pas, que tu écrases au plus profond de toi, tout ce que tu ne veux pas avouer, tout ce que tu ne veux pas afficher.

\- De qu... ? souffla Dean, sourcils froncés, perdu.

\- J'étouffais à force d'être refoulé. Tu as cherché à me faire complètement disparaître, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche mon grand. Ton subconscient n'arrivait pas à me redonner la place dont j'avais besoin pour respirer, il a fini par te _séparer_ en deux ; toi et moi...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je m'assume parfaitement !

\- Tu veux rire ? lâcha le sosie en s'esclaffant. Tu n'assumes pas la moitié de ce que tu es, j'en suis la preuve vivante !

\- Alors vas-y, je t'écoute ! Qu'est-ce que je cache au fond de moi ?

\- Parfait, tu l'auras voulu... Tu adores la musculation !

\- Je déteste la musculation !

\- Tu n'assumes pas le fait que tu adores la musculation !

Dean grogna, croisa les bras, attendant la suite.

\- Tu es jaloux du fait que Sam apprécie autant les crudités et réussisse à tenir un régime alimentaire aussi sain. Tu rêves d'avoir un chien parce que tu les trouves adorables. Tu te fous de la gueule de ton frère sur sa peur des clowns pour cacher ta propre peur des clowns. Tu prétends apprécier coucher avec des femmes, mais en réalité, tu ne cherches qu'à te rassurer sur ta sexualité constamment remise en question depuis l'arrivée de Castiel. Tu as...

\- Quoi ? Quoi !? Attends... QUOI ? C'est quoi ces conneries sur Cass ? coupa brutalement Dean dans le flot de paroles de son sosie.

\- Et une fois de plus, tu essaies de t'autoconvaincre que ce que tu ressens est faux... Je suis toi Dean, ça ne sert à rien. En ce qui me concerne, j'assume parfaitement le fait d'être attiré par Castiel.

\- Tu déconnes ? s'époumona Dean. Je veux bien avouer pour le chien, et même pour les clowns, tiens ! Mais... pas ça ! C'est de la connerie !

\- Il va pourtant falloir que tu l'acceptes si tu souhaites que la situation redevienne comme avant...

\- Qu-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Et bien c'est simple, tout nous oppose, mais pour ne refaire qu'un à nouveau, il faut qu'on arrive à trouver la bonne mesure de chaque chose qui nous compose ; notre caractère, nos sentiments, nos réactions... Je vais donc devoir apprendre à me comporter un peu plus comme toi, en macho bagarreur susceptible et dragueur...

\- Hey !

\- C'est pourtant vrai...

Dean renifla un coup, les lèvres pincées. Il ne pouvait effectivement pas le contredire.  
Posant les mains sur ses hanches, il acquiesça, signalant au second Dean qu'il pouvait terminer son explication.

\- ... Et toi, tu vas devoir assumer de ne pas toujours être le rustre insensible que tu prétends. Pour l'instant, tu es la brute, je suis le tendre. Je vais devoir apprendre à devenir plus brute et toi plus tendre pour se rééquilibrer l'un et l'autre et refusionner...

\- Plus tendre ? C'est une blague ?

\- Oh non, c'est même plutôt sérieux... Il va falloir commencer à accepter ce que tu ressens...

\- Sinon quoi... ?

\- Et bien si l'un de nous n'arrive pas à se rééquilibrer, il disparaîtra, et l'autre prendre sa place, perdant également la moitié de sa vie...

Dean resta muet devant cette déclaration, soudainement terrorisé.  
Bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui l'effrayait le plus entre le risque de disparaître s'il échouait ou de devoir enfin assumer tout ce qu'il s'était efforcé à cacher au plus profond de lui depuis si longtemps.

 **.**

 _... à suivre... **  
**_


	2. Partie 2

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
 **:: SÉPARATION ::  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

 **#2**

 **.**

\- Avant toute chose, il faut te trouver un nom. Si on se fait les deux appeler Dean, ça va vite me gonfler. Alors on va t'appeler... Dan. Simple, efficace.

\- Va pour Dan, dit l'intéressé en haussant les épaules.

\- Ensuite, tu vas arrêter de me piquer mes fringues ! J'ai cherché cette chemise partout ce matin ! déclara le chasseur en montrant le haut vert que portait son sosie.

\- Je te signale que ce sont également mes vêtements, et il se trouve que c'est ma chemise préférée.

\- À moi aussi !

\- Logique...

\- Bon ! Et comment est-ce qu'on fait pour... se rééquilibrer ?

\- Et bien, c'est très simple. Chacun de nous porte une partie de ta personnalité, de ce fait, nous avons du mal à être ce que l'autre est. Tu vas donc devoir m'apprendre à être un peu plus bagarreur et viril et je te montrerai comment faire pour te décoincer et faire ressortir ton sentimentalisme, termina Dan.

\- Bordel... ! bougonna Dean, Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire ?

\- Rien que tu n'aimes pas au fond de toi, juste accepter qui tu es.

\- C'est complètement dingue cette histoire ! J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment c'est arrivé...

\- Hier soir...

\- Quoi hier soir ?

\- Il se trouve que quand tu bois, tu me laisses un peu de place, tu te retiens beaucoup moins, et c'est ce qui est arrivé hier soir. Tu m'as laissé une totale liberté. Mais rapidement, tu as voulu me replonger au fond de toi, trop honteux à l'idée de te laisser aller. Moi, je ne voulais pas, j'avais besoin de m'exprimer aussi. Je ne voulais plus me cacher et tu ne voulais pas que je reste visible. Alors, à mon tour, je t'ai maintenu caché, c'est pour cette raison que tu as tout oublié. Et j'imagine que c'est pour cette raison que ton subconscient nous a séparés, pour qu'on puisse enfin régler notre différent face à face.

Dean était bouche bée suite à cette révélation. Il craignait soudainement ce qu'il - ou plutôt Dan - avait bien pu faire. Dan le compris parfaitement et tenta de le rassurer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas cherché à te mettre dans l'embarras. Mais...

\- Mais quoi ? pressa Dean, nerveux.

\- Et bien... Rien de particulier. Juste que... j'ai lancé un défi à Castiel...

\- J'ai un vague souvenir de ça... Quel genre de défi ?

\- Je lui ai dit que... je voulais bien coucher avec lui s'il arrivait à boire l'alcool que je lui servais, dit simplement Dan.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Dean d'une petite voix alors qu'il commençait à virer au grenat.

\- Évidemment, c'était dit sur le ton de la rigolade. Étonnamment, il a pris ce défi très à cœur, et il a réussi ! Mais c'est moi qui ai fini par perdre le contrôle... et je crois bien en avoir profité pour lui mettre la main aux fesses et lui souffler qu'il était plus appétissant qu'une tarte aux pommes...

Dean n'arrivait même plus à émettre le moindre son, horrifié à l'idée d'avoir pu balancer de pareils propos à son ami.

\- J'étais saoul ! se justifia alors Dan, voyant l'embarra de Dean. Et ne t'inquiète pas, Cass et Sam ont mis tout ça sur le compte de l'alcool.

\- Parce que Sam a entendu ? s'écria Dean qui se décomposait littéralement.

\- Heu... Possible... tenta Dan sans conviction.

\- Bordel, c'est l'angoisse... maugréa Dean avant de reprendre pour son sosie, j'espère pour toi qu'il ne se doute de rien !

\- Parfait ! On progresse, c'est magnifique ! se réjouis Dan.

\- Que ? Comment ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu avoues que tu es attiré par Castiel...

\- Quoi ? P-pas du tout ? Qu'est-ce que tu...

\- Tu as dit _"qu'il ne se doute de rien"_ , cela veut bien dire qu'il y a de quoi douter, précisa Dan en faisant un clin d'œil taquin à Dean qui déglutissait lentement.

Son cœur avait doublé de vitesse. Il n'avait jamais voulu sous-entendre qu'il puisse effectivement avoir un faible pour son ami, mais il l'avait pourtant fait, sans aucune subtilité. Il faudrait qu'il fasse plus attention à l'avenir.

\- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! C'est de toi qu'on parlait !

\- Moi, c'est toi...

\- Boucle-la !

Dan obéit. Il n'était pas temps de se prendre la tête avec lui-même.  
Ils restèrent un instant pensifs avant que Dan s'autorise à briser le silence en demandant :  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit aux deux autres ?

 **.**

Sam et Dean se tenaient en appui contre la table lumineuse de l'entrée, face à la cuisine, observant Dan et Castiel préparer une tarte aux pommes. Dean, les bras croisés contre son torse, dissimulait mal son agacement face à la situation, alors que Sam, perplexe, avait du mal à retenir ses questions.

\- Et donc... Il est toi ?

\- Yep.

\- Et tu es lui... ?

\- Paraît.

\- Et il incarne tout ce que tu intériorises et doit t'aider à l'extérioriser ?

\- 'xact', répondit encore Dean dans un grognement nerveux à l'idée que ce détail ait été dévoilé.

Sam soupira face aux réponses tranchantes de son frère.

\- Du coup... Ce que tu caches au fond de toi c'est que tu veux faire des tartes avec Castiel ? lança Sam, moqueur, dans l'espoir de le faire réagir.

Dean se figea.

\- Quoi ?! T'es dingue ? Ce que je veux, c'est bouffer une tarte et ce que je cache c'est que je suis trop flemmard pour la faire seul ! déclara-t-il plus nerveusement que jamais tout en pointant la cuisine de sa main.

\- Mhmm, souffla Sam, sceptique.

\- Regarde-les, ajouta Dean, espérant changer de sujet, à s'affairer aux fourneaux comme deux gonzesses !

\- Ah ouais ! En fait, t'es carrément misogyne sans ta part sensible ! dit Sam légèrement étonné.

\- Misogyne ? Pas du tout, c'est juste que... Je sais pas, ça m'agace !

Sam se pencha légèrement vers Dean, comme pour s'assurer d'un détail avant de lâcher :  
\- Je rêve... ! T'es... T'es jaloux ?

\- Je... ? Quoi ? Merde, Sam, dis pas de connerie !

\- La vache, t'es jaloux de toi-même ! répéta Sam en éclatant de rire, énervant d'autant plus son aîné.

\- Lâche-moi !

Ce dernier reprit doucement son souffle avant de dire :  
\- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi il est là...

\- La ferme Sam !

 **.**

Il était presque vingt et une heure. Installés autour de la table de la cuisine, les quatre jeunes hommes finissaient doucement leur repas, Dean et Dan l'un en face de l'autre, le premier n'arrêtant pas de jeter des coups d'œil contrarié face au comportement de sa moitié sensible envers Castiel.

\- Combien de temps ça va durer ? demanda l'ange tout en mâchant son dernier morceau de côtelette.

\- Aussi longtemps qu'il faudra, expliqua Dan. Tant que nous ne sommes pas rééquilibrés.

\- Et comment vous saurez que vous l'êtes ?

\- Dean et moi sommes comme connectés par l'esprit, reprit Dan. Actuellement, on ressent le déséquilibre de l'autre face à nous-mêmes. On incarne chacun une extrême de notre personnalité, mais sitôt qu'on aura réussi à contrebalancer tout ça...

Dan joignit ses mains comme pour symboliser que lui et Dean fusionneraient afin de ne plus faire qu'un à nouveau.

\- C'est tout ? On fait comme l'autre et bim ? s'étonna Dean en reproduisant le geste.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, il faut être sincère dans la démarche.

\- Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant de tout ça ? fit remarquer Sam qui avait terminé son assiette depuis un moment et apaisait sa faim sur un morceau de pain.

\- C'est moi la partie refoulée qui côtoyais notre subconscient. Je suis donc mieux au courant du... dysfonctionnement...

Un léger silence plana suite à cette remarque. Dean, mal à l'aise, préférait ne rien ajouter, trouvant que Dan en avait déjà trop dit. Se rendant compte de l'embarras de sa partie brute, Dan se redressa d'un coup, changeant de sujet :  
\- Bien, un petit dessert ne nous fera pas de mal !

Il quitta sa place pour aller chercher la tarte qui se trouvait sur le plan de travail. Elle refroidissait doucement, mais était encore tiède. Dan entreprit de la partager en quatre, mais quand il sentit l'odeur qu'elle dégageait, il ne put attendre d'apporter le plat sur la table pour en attraper une tranche et mordre dedans.

\- Oh bon sang ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Elle n'est pas bonne ? s'inquiéta Castiel.

\- Viens voir par toi-même, proposa Dan, faisant signe à son ami de le rejoindre, ce que Castiel fit sans se faire prier.

D'un geste délicat, il approcha la part de tarte dans laquelle il avait mordu de la bouche de l'ange, l'invitant à mordre à son tour et Castiel s'exécuta sans se poser plus de questions.

\- Elle est délicieuse, annonça-t-il la bouche pleine, comme surpris.

\- Effectivement... souffla Dan en se penchant tout près - très près - du visage de Castiel tout en époussetant légèrement le torse de son ami qui s'était retrouvé constellé de miettes.

Il lui fit encore un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre sa place, laissant derrière lui un Castiel troublé qui eut besoin d'un instant pour reprendre ses esprits et retourner à la table vers les trois autres.  
Sam se retenait difficilement de rire en voyant l'air déconfit qu'affichait Dean, le regard hagard et braqué sur Dan.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? finit par demander Dan en voyant son vis-à-vis, faisant pouffer Sam qui peinait de plus en plus à ne pas éclater.

Mais Dean n'arrivait pas à bouger, trop sidéré par le comportement de Dan. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se ressaisir, jetant un regard du côté de Castiel. Sur son visage... Sa bouche... Ses yeux, sa bouche à nouveau puis ses mains... Et enfin, il se pencha sur son assiette dans laquelle Dan avait déposé une part de tarte.

\- Oh, j'allais oublier, annonça soudainement Dan sans lâcher des yeux le couteau qu'il tenait encore, comme Dean et moi sommes connectés par l'esprit, on partage toutes nos pensées...

Il avait terminé sa phrase en jetant un regard satisfait à Dean qui s'était mis à tousser, s'étouffant avec son morceau de dessert. Il ne put s'empêcher de piquer un phare monstrueux à l'idée que Dan ait pu voir ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit quelques secondes plus tôt, alors qu'il dévisageait son ami.

 **.**

 _... à suivre..._

* * *

 _Il se pourrait bien que cette histoire soit un rien plus longue que prévu...  
1) parce que j'aime bien faire durer...  
2) parce que les chapitres sont courts et que je n'arrive pas à y mettre toutes mes idées comme prévu (ouais, je m'étale trop)  
3) parce que mes chéris m'avaient manqué et que je ne veux pas les lâcher trop tôt...  
4) parce que je fais ce que je veux... :D_

 _Le bon côté des chapitres courts c'est que je peux facilement les écrire en fin de journée ou pendant la sieste de ma fille, du coup, c'est plus facile pour la publication rapide de la suite ;)_

 **.**

 _ **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews encourageantes !**  
C'est fou ce que ça fait plaisir quand on a dû mettre de côté l'écriture après plusieurs mois..._


	3. Partie 3

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
 **:: SÉPARATION ::  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

 **#3**

 **.**

Dean entra dans sa chambre, fou de rage, suivit de près par Dan. Une fois que celui-ci eu fermé la porte derrière lui, Dean lui refit face, bras croisé, rouge de colère, il fulminait.

\- On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? s'étonna Dan.

\- Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? Roucouler sous le nez de Cass, tu trouves que c'est mon genre ? Je me suis tapé une de ces hontes, et Sam qui se fout de ma gueule ! Merci bien !

\- Du calme Dean, reprit Dan le plus doucement possible, espérant calmer son autre moitié. Je ne voulais absolument pas te mettre dans l'embarras, je suis juste... naturel. Je me laisse aller. Évidemment que ça te fait bizarre, c'est tout ce que tu retiens, tout ce que tu t'interdis. Mais au fond, tu rêverais d'oser faire pareil.

\- Je n'ai absolument aucune envie de me la jouer fleur bleue avec Castiel, tu délires complètement !

\- Non, c'est sûr, toi tu es d'un genre beaucoup plus direct si j'en crois ce qui te traversait la tête tout à l'heure... Le baiser farouche, la chemise déchirée, Castiel à genou devant toi pour...

\- Stop ! OK, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! s'écria Dean, lui coupant la parole, n'osant même plus le regarder. Bordel... ! Et comment tu sais à quoi je pense ? Tu dis qu'on partage nos pensées, mais je ne vois pas les tiennes.

\- C'est normal, tout ce à quoi je pense sont des choses que tu n'assumes pas, donc tu occultes complètement mes pensées et ne les perçois pas.

Dean resta silencieux, pensif et agacé suite à cette réponse.  
Dan en profita pour reprendre :  
\- Je te rappelle que le but de ma présence n'est pas de te contrarier et que tu te renfermes davantage, au contraire. Bien sûr que c'est perturbant d'être attiré par un mec. Tu crois que ça ne me fait rien ? Je suis tout aussi troublé que toi parce que je n'aurais jamais pensé être gay, et encore aujourd'hui, je suis certain de ne pas l'être. Pourtant, Castiel m'attire et, quoi que je fasse, je n'arrive pas à changer ce fait. J'ai beau être la partie sensible de notre personnalité, je reste toi, j'aime le sexe, les femmes, les bagnoles, le rock et les burgers, j'aime casser la gueule à ces bestioles dégueulasses qu'on chasse... et Castiel m'attire... Que je le veuille ou non. C'est comme ça. Alors quoi ? Tu as peur parce que c'est un mec et que c'est physiquement inenvisageable ? Je te comprends parfaitement, mais dis-toi bien que Cass ne va pas se jeter sur toi. Il a vécu je ne sais combien de siècles sans jamais coucher avec personne, il saura attendre... Et au pire, tu as apparemment assez d'imagination pour trouver quoi lui faire faire que les femmes savent faire aussi...

Dean, qui avait écouté sans un mot, troublé par les propos de Dan, eut un hoquet d'embarras en entendant la dernière phrase, lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Il faut que tu apprennes à te lâcher, reprit son sosie, à accepter ce que tu ressens. Tu n'es pas parfait, tu as le droit de flancher, d'avoir des doutes, de t'attacher à quelqu'un...

Dean finit par soupirer et déclara :  
\- Je n'y arrive pas... J'ai tellement cherché à être le grand frère fort et protecteur que j'ai fini par complètement masquer chacune de mes faiblesses, mes douleurs, tous mes problèmes... Et puis il y a eu Castiel... Bon sang ! Comment ça a pu arriver ?

\- Toutes ces petites choses qui font de lui ce qu'il est ; ses maladresses, son courage, sa confiance... Lui n'a jamais hésité à te montrer son attachement, jusqu'à devenir parfois même complètement ridicule.

Dean pouffa, tant de souvenirs lui revenaient en tête en entendant Dan. Il était vrai que Castiel savait être adorable, parfois. Il se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise, honteux, coupable.

\- Dis-le... souffla Dan.

\- Dire quoi ?

\- Ce à quoi tu penses, dis-le...

Dean plongea son regard dans celui de Dan, réalisant pour la première fois qu'il était face à lui-même, qu'il avait beau vouloir taire ce qu'il ressentait, cela ne servirait à rien. Dan savait exactement ce à quoi il pensait, il savait parfaitement que le dire ne changerait rien, que Dan savait déjà tout.

\- Que je l'... Je l'aime... ? lâcha Dean d'une petite voix cassée, presque inaudible, incertain.

Dan sourit, acquiesçant comme pour confirmer, satisfait. Et fier.  
Il s'approcha de Dean qui était resté immobile suite à son aveu et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, histoire de le sortir de sa paralysie.

\- Et je suis là pour t'aider à l'accepter. Ceci dit, je me doute que te déclarer à Castiel est peut-être trop demander pour le moment...

Dean se raidit, nerveux à cette idée.

\- ... mais tu peux commencer par de petites choses simples, comme éviter de jouer les durs quand tu te coupes un feuilletant un Busty Asian Beauty, nettoyer la plaie et ainsi éviter de t'infecter bêtement, et te mettre en danger en pleine chasse pour une idiotie pareille.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait de telles proportions ! se défendit Dean, contrarié et mal à l'aise d'évoquer cette histoire ridicule qui avait bien failli virer au drame.

\- Ou arrêter de te foutre de la gueule de ton frère quand lui ose faire ce que tu rêverais de faire.

\- Je... Je vais essayer, promit Dean. Mais de ton côté, essaie de te la jouer un peu plus... Comme moi. N'oublie pas que toi aussi tu as des trucs à apprendre, et à changer !

\- Je n'attends que ça !

\- Alors commence par arrêter de flirter avec Cass !

\- J'arrête de le titiller si tu me promets de le faire à ma place.

\- T'es pas dingue ?

\- Sinon, j'en rajoute une couche...

\- Tu n'oserais pas ?

\- Je n'aurais aucun problème avec ça.

 **.**

Dean se retourna dans son lit, jetant un coup d'œil au vieux réveil qui trônait sur sa table de nuit. Il était à peine six heures du matin. Il faisait très sombre dans la pièce, mais il aperçut un lit de camp installé à côté du sien et Dan qui y dormait paisiblement.  
Il grogna, il n'avait pas rêvé. Ou plutôt, il était réellement en plein cauchemar.  
Les mots qu'il avait osé prononcer la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Honteux, il attrapa sa tête entre ses mains, suppliant intérieurement que ça ne soit jamais arrivé.

\- Pitié, pense moins fort...! bougonna Dan, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller.

\- Toi, ferme-la ! se contenta de lui répondre Dean tout en se redressant sur son matelas.

Dan fit de même, prenant appui sur son bras droit, afin de faire face à Dean.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Je croyais que tu pouvais lire dans mes pensées...

\- C'est vrai, mais j'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin d'en parler, t'exprimer ouvertement... Tu sais...

Dean soupira. Décidément, l'autre ne le lâcherait pas, voilà qui tentait de lui faire partager ses états d'âme.

\- J'ai... C'est... C'est que... Je... tenta Dean.

\- OK, je vois que ça a encore du mal à sortir, mais c'est bien, tu essaies.

\- Fous-moi la paix !

Il lança son oreiller à la figure de Dan, qui se mit à rire, avant de se recoucher, ramenant vivement sa couverture sur ses épaules, contrarié.

\- Je suis sérieux Dean, le fait que tu essaies est déjà un gros progrès, reprit Dan plus sérieusement.

Mais Dean ne répondit pas. Il n'en eut pas besoin. Dan sourit affectueusement avant de se recoucher à son tour.

 **.**

Milieu de matinée, Dean se décidait enfin à sortir de sa chambre afin de rejoindre les autres. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, Sam sembla étonné et se tourna vers Dan en déclarant :  
\- Tu t'es foutu de nous !

Et Dan éclata de rire, rapidement imité par Castiel.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Dean.

\- Il nous a dit qu'il était toi, expliqua Sam, avant de réaliser que sa phrase portait à confusion. Enfin, il a dit qu'il était Dean.

\- Et tu arrives à nous différencier aussi facilement ? s'offusqua Dean.

\- Disons que tu as ta façon à toi d'être... Toi, souffla Sam tout en se levant. Tu veux un café ?

Dean répondit par la positive, tout en s'installant à la table, face à Dan. Les deux semblaient se provoquer du regard. Dean était quelque peu irrité à l'idée que d'un coup d'œil, Sam ait réussi à le reconnaître. Cela prouvait qu'il était encore loin du rééquilibrage qu'il devait atteindre.  
Il ne détourna les yeux que lorsque Sam déposa la tasse de café devant lui et annonça :  
\- On a une chasse...

\- Quel genre ? demanda Dean, cachant sa contrariété.

\- D'après mes renseignements, il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'une sorcière, expliqua Castiel. Elle manipule les esprits au travers de petits artefacts qu'elle offre à ses victimes.

\- Elle manipule les esprits ? Pourquoi ? s'intéressa Dan.

\- C'est encore assez flou. Mais visiblement, c'est une quête d'âmes. On ignore dans quel but. Elle aurait déjà l'emprise sur une vingtaine de personnes, et il y a eu un décès.

\- Et où est-ce qu'elle se passe, cette chasse aux sorcières ? lança Dean à son tour.

\- Norfolk, dans le Nebraska. Jody m'a mis en contact avec une de ses collègues.

\- Jody sera là ? demanda Dean un peu plus vivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, laissant percevoir sa panique.

\- Du calme, dit alors Sam, main en avant pour l'apaiser. Non, elle ne sera pas là, c'est justement parce qu'elle n'a pas pu se déplacer qu'on rencontrera sa collègue, Louise Amilton.

\- Mais... je suis calme... mentit Dean qui se détendait lentement, rassuré par les paroles de son frère.

 **.**

 _... à suivre..._

* * *

 _Encore une fois, **merci pour vos reviews !**_  
 _Ça me fait tellement plaisir, c'est vraiment motivant de savoir que ce qu'on écrit est apprécié !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Il ne fait pas beaucoup avancer l'histoire, mais Dean fait des progrès...  
Après tout, des chapitres courts ne peuvent pas trop en dire...  
Mais il devrait y avoir un peu plus d'action (et de Castiel ! qui est encore relativement discret) dans les prochains chapitres !  
_


	4. Partie 4

_Bonjour !  
_

 _Comme annoncé dans mon OS "Confidence" (publié cette nuit...), voici la suite de cette fic qui, je le rappelle, aurait dû être un OS publié à l'occasion de la Sait-Valentin.  
Bravo moi ! Je suis au top niveau délai (quoique le premier chapitre, et donc la "phase OS" a été publiée à temps n_n' on se rassure comme on peut !).  
Encore désolée pour l'attente, mais comme promis sur mon profil : Je termine toujours mes histoires ! Alors n'ayez crainte, je me plonge dans la suite de cette fic !_

 _J'avoue avoir un peu oublié tout ce que j'avais prévu d'y mettre et comme j'avais pris note de mes idées directement sur fanfiction, tous mes documents ont disparu (bah oui, après 90 jours, *pouf*... -_- bref !) donc je me vois dans l'obligation de remodeler un peu tout ça avec de nouvelles idées. J'espère que ça gardera un peu en cohérence avec le début._

 _N'hésitez pas à râler si ce n'est pas le cas..._

 _Et aussi merci beaucoup pour les reviews laissées sur le chapitre précédent. Comme dit plus haut, tout ne sera pas comme aurait dû l'être l'idée de base que j'ai passablement oublié, mais je pense tenir quelque chose qui tient la route malgré tout._

 _Et pour répondre à la question d'Alicekey : La suite, c'est maintenant ! Bonne lecture !_

 _Et pardon d'avance pour les fautes..._

 ** **.****

* * *

 **-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
 **:: SÉPARATION ::  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

 **#4**

 **.**

Dean sirotait sa bière, appuyé contre le capot de sa voiture, une main dans la poche. Malgré son apparente décontraction, Sam savait parfaitement qu'il n'en était rien.

\- Tu vas faire la gueule encore longtemps ? lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant. Ce n'est quand même pas si grave que Dan ait conduit, c'est son bébé aussi après tout.

Dan et Castiel étaient restés dans le restoroute qui servait les meilleurs burgers de tout le Nebraska, si l'on en croyait la copie des critiques qui était affichée à l'entrée. Malgré ça, Dean avait catégoriquement refusé de les suivre, prétendant qu'il n'avait pas faim. Il avait pris une bière dans le frigo du petit commerce juste à côté et était retourné à la voiture.

\- Je fais pas la gueule, bougonna Dean sans même jeter un regard à son frère.

\- Non, bien sûr... soupira Sam en s'installant à côté de Dean.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, silencieux, à observer la route et son cortège incessant de véhicules.

\- Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas que Jody soit là ? fini par demander Sam, espérant faire oublier à Dean son agacement.

Sam devina une légère crispation au niveau de la mâchoire de son frère et se surprit à penser qu'il n'avait peut-être pas choisi un bon sujet.

\- Pour rien... Je n'avais pas envie de devoir lui expliquer... la raison de... l'autre moi.

\- Elle n'en est plus à sa première expérience surnaturelle.

\- Je sais. Mais là, c'est différent.

\- Ça concerne quelque chose de trop privé... lâcha Sam.

Dean n'ajouta rien, il ne se sentait pas la force de confirmer, mais ne voulait pas non plus démentir. Jusqu'à ce qu'un rire lui fasse relever les yeux du côté de l'entrée du restoroute.

\- Bordel, grogna-t-il finalement entre ses dents avant de détourner la tête. À quoi il joue ? Crétin, 'brutis !

Sam suivit son regard et découvrit Dan et Castiel qui les rejoignaient. Ils étaient si proches que leurs épaules se frôlaient. Dan soufflait ses paroles à l'oreille de Castiel comme des confidences, lui touchant le bras, lui attrapant la main...  
Sam se mordit légèrement la lèvre pour retenir ne serait-ce qu'un sourire de venir briser l'air sérieux qu'il tentait d'afficher pour ne pas contrarier davantage son frère.

Une fois à leur hauteur, Dan et Castiel s'arrêtèrent de rire, remarquant rapidement que cela semblait agacer Dean.

\- Hum, heu, on a pu tirer quelques informations au patron du resto, monsieur Peterson, déclara alors Dan réalisant que son attitude avec Castiel était la raison de la contrariété de Dean. Apparemment, il y a plus de victimes qu'on ne l'imaginait, la plupart de ses habitués ont changé de comportement depuis quelques semaines, annonçant la fin du monde à qui voudrait l'entendre. Peterson pense qu'ils ont rejoint une secte.

\- Tentons de faire une recherche sur une éventuelle secte qui aurait été créée dans la ville, mais sans perdre de vue l'objectif, la sorcière, annonça Sam. On doit absolument retrouver un des artefacts qui servent à obtenir les âmes.

\- Il faut se rendre chez une des personnes qui a perdu son âme, peut-être que l'artefact s'y trouve encore, proposa Castiel. Il nous faudrait la liste des victimes.

\- J'en ai une, mais elle doit être incomplète, lança Sam alors que Dean se penchait dans la voiture par la fenêtre restée ouverte.

Il en sortit le dossier que Sam avait préparé avant d'annoncer la chasse. N'ayant pas pu prendre le volant pour faire la route, il avait passé plus de trois heures à le feuilleter, lisant chaque détail avec attention, ceci dans l'espoir d'oublier sa contrariété.  
Il saisit la liste et la tendit à son double sans lui adresser un regard.

\- Parfait, alors on se charge d'aller rendre une petite visite aux victimes, déclara Dan en attrapant le document que lui tendait Dean.

\- Qui ça "on" ? ne put retenir Dean en jetant un coup d'œil du côté de Castiel.

Dan suivit son regard, amusé, et répondit :  
\- Toi et moi, Dean, je te rappelle que nous avons des choses à apprendre l'un de l'autre... !

\- Oh, heu, d'accord, souffla Dean d'une voix faible, comme rassuré.

\- Très bien, conclut vivement Sam, pendant ce temps, Cass cherchera des informations sur les sectes du coin, et moi je vais tenter de joindre Louise Amilton, l'agent avec laquelle Jody nous a mis en contact.

 **.**

\- C'est ridicule, Dean, il faut qu'on ait le même nom, objecta Dan en attrapant la fausse carte de FBI que lui tendait son double.

Les deux sosies étaient retournés au motel afin de se changer et prendre toute leur panoplie d'agents pendant que Castiel et Sam enquêtaient de leur côté.

\- Il n'y en a pas ! s'emporta Dean. Alors garde celle-ci, et si quelqu'un pose la question, on dira que tu t'es marié et que tu en as profité pour prendre le nom de ta femme !

\- Ou de mon mari... laissa échapper Dan tout en attrapant la carte pour titiller Dean qui préféra ignorer la remarque du mieux qu'il put.

Une fois prêts, chacun dans leur costume noir, ils sortirent de la chambre et replacèrent leur cravate avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux d'un geste synchrone et identique. S'en rendant compte, ils se lancèrent un regard et, alors que Dan pouffait doucement, Dean grogna lourdement.

\- Et c'est moi qui conduis cette fois ! ordonna Dean.

Dan le laissa donc passer en lui faisant une petite révérence puis rejoignit la place passager sans un mot, mais sans non plus s'arrêter de sourire.

\- Madame Luna Whitacker, 101 Bridge Road, direction la ville, tout droit jusqu'à l'église, puis première à gauche, dit Dan, les yeux jonglant de la liste au plan de la ville, une fois que Dean eut mis le contact. C'est son mari qui aurait perdu la boule.

Il ne leur fallut que cinq minutes pour atteindre la maison concernée. Une fois arrivés sur place, ils sortirent de la voiture d'un mouvement identique, claquèrent la portière en même temps et réajustèrent leur veston de la même façon. Ils avançaient tous deux d'un même pas assuré jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison.  
Dean se rendit compte une nouvelle fois qu'il trainait un genre de reflet, soupirant de plus belle.

\- Tu t'attends à quoi ? déclara Dan qui avait suivi le fil des pensées de Dean. On est quand même pareils sur quelques points, et je ne vais pas changer le peu qui est équilibré entre toi et moi. Je te rappelle que le but de tout ça c'est qu'on s'accorde et se rééquilibre, alors il faudrait peut-être doucement accepter ma présence. Et faire un effort !

Dean n'ajouta rien, il savait parfaitement que Dan avait raison. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout lui semblait si contrariant. Dan était sa part sensible et refoulée et le fait qu'elle se soit personnifiée lui donnait l'impression de ne plus avoir aucune joie en lui, juste de l'agacement, de la nervosité, de la colère. Peut-être même une pointe de jalousie.

Ce n'est que quand une femme d'une trentaine d'années, châtain, le teint clair, vint ouvrir la porte que Dean réalisa que Dan avait frappé. Tous deux sortirent leur carte d'agent du FBI et la tendirent à la jeune femme en même temps.

\- Agent Evans et voici mon coéquipier, l'agent... Kitty, termina Dean en lançant un regard satisfait à son double.

Dan roula des yeux. Dean semblait tellement content de sa petite blague qu'il préféra ne rien ajouter.

\- Vous êtes bien madame Whitacker ?

La femme était restée sans bouger, visiblement surprise par la ressemblance qu'affichaient les deux agents. Pendant un instant, elle semblait douter de ce qu'elle voyait avant de se reprendre rapidement.

\- Heu, oui, c'est bien moi, pourqu'... ?

\- Nous venons vous poser quelques questions concernant votre mari.

\- Oh, heu, oui, entrez, bafouilla-t-elle tout en s'écartant du passage.

Elle les invita à s'installer autour de la table de la cuisine, leur proposa un café qu'ils refusèrent en même temps. Madame Whitacker s'en prépara un tout en demandant :  
\- On m'avait dit que l'affaire avait été classée. Comment se fait-il que le FBI soit en charge du dossier ?

\- Nous avons de nouveaux éléments qui laissent penser que l'enquête n'a pas été menée selon la bonne procédure, répondit Dean avant d'enchaîner. Vous avez témoigné que votre mari semblait différent depuis plusieurs semaines. Pouvez-vous nous préciser la date exacte de ce changement ?

\- Bernard a toujours été quelqu'un de très joyeux, bon vivant, vous voyez le genre. Mais il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, c'était un jeudi, il s'en est violemment pris à nos voisins pour une histoire de haie mal taillée. C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jamais auparavant il n'aurait même relevé une telle broutille. Il s'était toujours bien entendu avec les Sanders. Après quoi, il s'est renfermé sur lui-même, il n'est plus allé travailler, il ne m'a plus adressé la parole. Il quittait parfois la maison, la nuit. J'ai essayé de le suivre, mais je crois qu'il m'a vue, il a réussi à me semer et n'est jamais ressorti, du moins pas que je sache.

\- Où est votre mari actuellement, madame Whitacker ?

\- Il s'est enfermé au sous-sol. Il fait ça depuis quelques jours, et il ne veut surtout pas être dérangé.

\- Que fait-il au sous-sol ? questionna Dan.

\- Je sais ce que vous pensez, j'ai également eu peur qu'il s'adonne à d'étranges pratiques illégales ou quelque chose du genre. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis descendue constater par moi-même dans quel état était le sous-sol et mon mari se contente de tailler du bois.

\- Tailler du bois ? s'étonna Dean.

\- Oui, de petites pièces de bois cubiques, très jolies. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi il fait ça, il fait toujours la même. Attendez, je lui en ai pris une, je vous l'apporte.

Luna Whitacker se leva de sa chaise et quitta la cuisine un instant, laissant les deux sosies entre eux.

\- Tu penses à ce que je pense ? lança Dean à voix basse.

\- Évidemment Dean, on pense pareil... il taille les artefacts.

Dean grogna brièvement avant de confirmer l'idée. S'ils voyaient juste, il leur serait certainement très utile de pouvoir emporter l'un de ces cubes sculpté.

\- Voilà ! déclara la jeune femme en arborant fièrement un tout petit cube en bois brut sur lequel était gravé un étrange symbole.

Elle les rejoignit à la table et posa le morceau de bois sur la table.

\- Est-ce que tous les cubes que votre mari taille sont identiques à celui-ci ?

\- Oui, entièrement identiques.

\- Et il y en a combien ?

\- Oh, énormément, il ne fait trois jours qu'il passe tout son temps à ça, et comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, cela ne prend pas long à réaliser.

N'osant toucher l'objet, Dean l'observait attentivement, cherchant dans ses souvenirs s'il avait déjà vu ce signe quelque part, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.  
Il est clair qu'un tel artefact était facile à dissimuler chez quelqu'un, ce n'était qu'un petit cube de deux centimètres de côté dont une des faces révélait un pictogramme magique.

\- Peut-on vous l'emprunter ? demanda Dan tout en sortant une pochette plastique de sa poche.

\- Oui, bien sûr... répondit madame Whitacker d'une petite voix, surprise que cela puisse aider à faire avancer l'enquête.

Dan s'exécuta donc en prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher l'objet pendant que Dean interrogeait Luna.

\- Est-ce que vous avez trouvé un tel cube caché dans une pièce de votre maison ?

\- J'en ai retrouvé plusieurs oui, disséminés ici ou là à travers toute la maison. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais j'ai rapidement deviné que ce devait **être** mon mari qui les éparpillait un peu partout. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi il fait ça...

L'air de la femme s'assombrit brusquement, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle laissa transparaître ses craintes. Ses yeux se mirent à briller. Elle les essuya rapidement d'un revers de main avant de renifler discrètement, s'excusant de s'être laissé aller de la sorte.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas madame Whitacker, nous allons tout faire pour aider votre mari, assura Dan tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire puis les deux hommes prirent congé, s'en allant sans oublier d'emporter avec eux ce qu'ils pensaient être l'artefact.

Une fois qu'ils eurent grimpé dans la voiture, Dean ne put s'empêcher de remarquer :  
\- C'était quoi ce cinéma ? On aurait dit Sam... La petite tape de consolation et le bla bla réconfortant.

\- Chaque fois qu'il le fait, tu te maudis intérieurement de ne pas avoir osé le faire le premier Dean. Tu n'aimes qu'à moitié ton rôle d'agent sans-coeur.

\- Tu veux rire, j'adore avoir le rôle du flic pourri !

\- C'est vrai, la plupart du temps, mais il y a eu de nombreuses fois où tu aurais bien aimé être celui qui posait la main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'une victime.

Dean n'ajouta rien. Pourquoi chercher à prouver le contraire à quelqu'un qui est vous ?

\- Dean... finit par lâcher son double. Essaie de te laisser aller.

Le chasseur baissa la tête, conscient qu'il était effectivement temps qu'il s'autorise à lâcher prise, au moins un peu.

\- Je ne te demande pas de sauter au cou de Cass en arrivant, mais tu pourrais, par exemple, te permettre d'accompagner ton burger d'une feuille de salade.

Dean pouffa en entendant la proposition de son double. Ça, il devait pouvoir le faire.

 **.**

 _... à suivre..._


	5. Partie 5

_Héhé, qui revoilà ?_

 _Bon, j'avoue ne pas être particulièrement fière de moi de laisser autant trainer cette histoire qui me tenait à cœur, d'autant qu'avec le temps, je dois admettre que **je ne sais à nouveau plus vraiment où je voulais aller avec l'enquête paranormale** (je me souviens du fond, mais plus de la forme que j'imaginais), donc je vais devoir encore réinventer une autre suite, en espérant que ça reste cohérent._  
 _Déjà qu'en relisant mon dernier chapitre, je me frappe le front en voyant le manque de professionnalisme de Dan et Dean qui ne demandent même pas à descendre voir le mari qui taille du bois au sous-sol..._

 ** _C'est pas sérieux !_**

 _M'enfin, le tout est que je continue, je vais tenter de relancer ça, tout en gardant le ton, etc._

 _Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois de cette attente irrespectueuse, ce n'est pas par manque de volonté d'écrire, loin de là. Mais je manque vraiment de temps libre. Ceci dit, j'ai réussi à me dégager les jeudis pour avoir un peu de temps pour moi, donc je vais tenter de les utiliser pour enfin continuer et terminer cette fic' !_

 _On y croit !_

 _En attendant, voilà la suite !_  
 _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes, les incohérences, et le style qui sera probablement une nouvelle fois très maladroit. Se remettre dans le bain après des mois sans écriture, c'est toujours assez difficile..._

 _Et si ça peut m'aider à me faire pardonner légèrement, **la suite devrait arriver rapidement...**_

 ** **.****

* * *

 **-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
 **:: SÉPARATION ::  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

 **#5**

 **.**

\- Et vous n'avez pas pensé utile d'interroger monsieur Whitacker ?

\- Inutile, nous avons trouvé un des artefacts, il nous suffit d'en décoder le sigle et on saura à quoi ou à qui on a affaire, du moins, à quelle malédiction, annonça Dean en tendant le petit cube en bois à son cadet. C'est monsieur Whitacker lui-même qui les grave.

\- Monsieur Whitacker ? s'étonna Sam tout en attrapant le petit sac dans lequel se trouvait l'artefact. Je croyais que nous étions à la recherche d'une sorcière.

\- Je pense que c'est effectivement le cas, déclara Dan, monsieur Whitacker n'est que son pantin. Il est le premier à avoir été atteint par la malédiction. Il doit permettre à la sorcière de ne pas risquer d'être démasqué si c'est lui qui se charge de placer les cubes chez les personnes dont l'âme a été aspirée. Sa femme nous a dit qu'il s'absentait la nuit. Ce doit être pour placer les cubes.

\- Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à savoir pourquoi cette sorcière aspire ces âmes, ajouta Castiel en jetant un coup d'œil au morceau de bois que Sam manipulait avec méfiance. Ce symbole me dit quelque chose, je ne devrais pas avoir de mal à retrouver sa signification.

\- Et sinon, vous avez trouvé quelque chose concernant une secte ? demanda Dan en se tournant du côté de l'ange.

\- Il existe effectivement une sorte de pseudo sectes qui a été créée il y a un mois, répondit ce dernier détournant les yeux du cube, et dont les membres sont les épouses des hommes qui ont perdu la tête.

\- Un mois ? Mais c'était avant qu'il y ait la première victime, s'étonna Dean.

\- Et bien, la vérité c'est que ça ressemble davantage à un club de lecture pour ménagères, répondit Sam. Mais on sait que ce genre de regroupement peuvent n'être qu'une supercherie pour cacher leurs véritables activités.

\- Peut-être que ce n'est qu'un club de lecture et de soutien mal compris et pris pour une secte, proposa Dan.

\- Mouais, ou peut-être qu'elles on transformé leur club en secte pour tenter de trouver des réponses à ces phénomènes étranges, continua Dean. Dans tous les cas, je pense que ça vaudrait la peine qu'on aille y jeter un œil, au cas où elles seraient les responsables.

\- Il y a des réunions tous les jeudis soirs, dit Sam après avoir retrouvé un petit prospectus dans son dossier et vérifié l'information.

\- Très bien, donc on participera à leur petite sauterie demain, annonça Dean. D'ailleurs, vous avez des nouvelles de Louise Amilton ? Si seules les femmes peuvent participer à ces réunions, il serait intéressant qu'elle tente de s'intégrer.

\- Oui, elle doit nous retrouver tout à l'heure, au Tiny Burger.

Tout en disant ça, Sam releva les yeux sur Dean et son double et découvrit celui-ci, l'air satisfait, le regard fixé sur les fesses de l'ange. Ce dernier était encore penché en avant pour observer le cube, dos aux deux sosies.  
Stupéfait, Sam ne pu retenir l'étonnement de marquer ses traits ce que ne manqua pas Dean. Intrigué, il chercha des yeux ce qui semblait troubler son cadet et tomba sur Dan en pleine contemplation. Le regard de Dean ricocha un instant entre le derrière de Castiel et le visage bienheureux de Dan avant que son double ne réalise qu'il s'était laissé allé à rêvasser. Il se reprit aussitôt mais, bien que tout cela n'ait duré que quelques secondes, il était trop tard. Dean lui lança son regard le plus noir alors que lui restait figé, navré, sans savoir quoi dire.

\- Je vous retrouve plus tard ! annonça Dean froidement avant de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte.

\- Bordel, j'suis trop con ! fulmina Dan plus pour lui-même, ce qui n'empêcha pas Sam de l'entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Castiel, l'air perdu, tout en se redressant pour faire face à la porte.

\- Je crois que Dean prend doucement conscience qu'il ne sera pas facile de se débarrasser de Dan... fini par répondre Sam sans quitter des yeux le double de son frère.

 **.**

Castiel s'était absenté un moment afin de faire quelques recherches sur le symbole gravé sur l'artefact, laissant Sam et Dan seuls dans la chambre du motel.

\- Je sais que tu es autant mon frère que lui, mais comme tu es la part qu'il ne dévoile jamais, je dois avouer que son côté grognon m'est plus habituel et que cela me donne l'impression que c'est lui, l'original.

\- Je comprends, dit Dan.

\- C'est dingue que, privé de sa part sensible, il semble n'avoir presque pas changé. Qu'il réprime tellement de choses que cela permette de créer un deuxième "lui". Il a à peine l'air de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude, il fait moins de gags lourdingue, mais c'est tout.

Sam et Dan restèrent un instant silencieux avant que Sam ne se tente à demander :  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il cache ?

Dan laissa échapper un rire amer. Dean cachait tellement de choses... Sa part sensible désirait de tout son cœur en parler à son petit frère, lui confier ses troubles, ses angoisses, sa fragilité, mais il savait que son autre moitié n'aurait jamais accepté qu'il se confie contre son gré.

\- Ce qu'il cache... Qu'il a trop peur, peur de perdre ton estime, peur de ne plus être ce grand frère que tu admires tant s'il se laissait aller à te montrer ses faiblesses. Il cache cette envie de tout te dire, tout t'avouer, enfin me libérer de ces trop nombreux poids qui pèsent sur ma conscience, mon âme, mon cœur, enfin oser être qui je suis réellement.

\- Qui es-tu... ? Laissa alors échapper Sam en plongeant son regard dans les yeux verts de ce double qu'il comprenait être en réalité plus authentique que la version acerbe de son frère.

\- Je suis...

Dan hésita un instant avant de se remettre à sourire et dire simplement :  
\- Je suis sa part sensible.

Sam avait espéré en savoir un peu plus et ne pu masquer sa frustration de voir Dan faire des secrets.  
Dan le compris et ajouta :  
\- Je ne peux pas dévoiler ce qu'il cache, je ne peux malheureusement pas m'afficher plus qu'il ne le souhaite, c'est à lui de nous rééquilibrer et donc d'assumer cette part de lui, celle que je suis.

\- Même pas de petite choses ? Juste une ? insista Sam comme un ado qui voulait la voiture de ses parents pour aller à une soirée.

Dan sembla réfléchir à la question, emplissant d'espoir son petit frère et fini par déclarer :  
\- Et bien, par exemple, j'adore chanter et danser...

\- Ça je le sais, tu te lâches sitôt que tu es saoul.

\- Si tu sais que je me lâche quand je suis saoul, réfléchis aux autres choses que j'ai pu faire après avoir trop bu, défia Dan avec un clin d'œil amusé, laissant Sam dans une profonde réflexion.

Réflexion qui ne dura pas longtemps avant que ce dernier n'écarquille les yeux, hagards et fixés sur Dan qui se mit à rire franchement. Il se doutait que Sam n'avait pas oublié les déclarations qu'il avait pu faire à Castiel à peine deux soirs plus tôt.

C'est à cet instant précis que Dean fit son retour dans la chambre.  
Sam n'arriva pas à reprendre ses esprits assez rapidement, abasourdit par ce qu'il pensait avoir compris, largement confirmé par plusieurs détails qu'il avait pu observer depuis que Dan était arrivé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? cracha Dean à son frère, toujours sur les nerfs.

\- R-rien, bafouilla Sam, rien du tout, tout va très bien.

\- Et de ton côté ? fini par couper Dan en s'avançant vers Dean. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Sam, surpris par la question.

\- Je le redis, Dean et moi partageons nos pensées, expliqua-t-il une nouvelle fois à Sam avant de refaire face à Dean, donc, je sais à quoi tu as ruminé et ce que tu as fait pour te changer les idées. Et il se trouve que c'était plutôt malin.

\- Je ne suis pas non plus le dernier des crétins, merci bien !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, j'ai une bien meilleure estime de moi-même que ça.

Dean grogna encore un coup avant de poser sur la table une photo de monsieur Whitacker en compagnie d'une femme qui n'était pas son épouse.

\- C'est notre suspecte... Personne ne la connait, personne ne l'a jamais vue. Et monsieur Whitacker étant notre première victime, elle est très certainement celle qui le manipule.

Sam attrapa le cliché et observa la femme qui s'y trouvait. Elle n'était pas tout à fait de face mais ça n'empêchait pas une bonne reconnaissance de son visage. Elle semblait avoir une quarantaine d'années, avec de longs cheveux clairs. Elle avait un style vestimentaire très bohème, presque un peu cliché, mais son visage dégageait beaucoup de sympathie. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant si elle tentait de séduire le mari Whitacker pour arriver à ses fins.

\- Comment as-tu eu ça ? demanda Sam à son aîné.

\- Je... Heu... Je suis retourné au bar du restoroute, j'avais besoin d'un verre... et de fil en aiguille... la photo vient de leur vidéosurveillance...

\- Et où est-ce qu'on peut trouver cette femme si personne ne l'a jamais vue ?

\- Il se trouve que quelqu'un sait où la trouver.

\- Qui ?

\- Notre petit emplumé, déclara Dan en faisant un clin d'œil à Dean qui n'accueillit pas le geste avec la complicité qu'attendait son double.

Mais Dan ne s'en formalisa pas, déconcentré par la petite toux retenue et mal à l'aise que laisse échapper Sam en entendant le petit nom que Dan avait utilisé pour parler de Castiel.

 **.**

 _... à suivre..._


	6. Partie 6

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
 **:: SÉPARATION ::  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

 **#6**

 **.**

Dean et Dan étaient déjà installés autour de la table du Tiny Burger attendant le retour de Sam qui s'était rendu aux toilettes.  
Castiel et Louise Amilton n'allaient plus tarder, l'heure du rendez-vous approchant.

Dan profita de ce moment en tête à tête avec Dean pour lui dire :  
\- J'ai une proposition à te faire...

Dean releva les yeux du menu qu'il fixait sans vraiment le regarder. Il laissa échapper un grognement qui fit comprendre qu'il était attentif.

\- Comme ce n'est pas un choix et que nous sommes dans l'obligation de nous rééquilibrer afin d'éviter que l'un de nous deux disparaisse, je pense qu'il faut qu'on commence sérieusement à faire un effort, autant toi que moi...

Dean l'observait, de plus en plus intrigué par la finalité de ce monologue.

\- Je sais parfaitement qu'il est extrêmement difficile pour toi de laisser paraître ta part sensible, d'autant plus qu'elle ne fait plus partie de toi, puisque je suis là, devant toi. Il en est de même pour moi qui ai vraiment du mal à occulter tout ce que je ressens et de me retenir pour ne pas te faire de tort...

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? finit par lancer Dean qui perdait patience.

\- Échangeons nos rôles !

\- Quoi ?

\- Fais-toi passer pour moi et je me ferai passer pour toi. On sera bien obligé de se lâcher un peu si on ne veut pas être démasqué, et tu pourras alors enfin libérer tout ce que tu te refuses de montrer, puisque je ne me retiens pas.

\- T'es pas dingue, jamais je pou'-

\- Tu n'as pas le choix Dean ! le coupa son vis-à-vis. Tu dois te laisser aller si tu ne veux pas que je ne disparaisse et rester définitivement en colère contre le monde entier. Parce que sans moi pour tempérer un peu, tu n'as plus rien qui puisse te donner envie de sourire, je me trompe ? Même Cass te rend triste à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir te rapprocher de lui.

Dean bougonna un instant, il devait avouer qu'il ne ressentait plus grand chose de positif depuis que Dan était apparu, mais il n'arrivait pas à envisager qu'il devrait jouer le rôle de sa part sensible. Le simple fait d'afficher de la bonne humeur lui semblait insurmontable.

\- Je doute avoir beaucoup plus de facilité que toi à faire croire que je suis le Dean ronchon, négatif et acariâtre, déclara Dan qui avait suivit le fil de pensées de Dean.

Sans même lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Dan repris :  
\- Mais il faudra bien qu'on trouve le moyen de se rééquilibrer et j'ai l'impression que si tu n'y es pas obligé, tu ne te laissera jamais aller.

\- Et comment tu veux faire ça ?

\- Il faudrait qu'on échange nos chemises...

\- Qu'on qu- Quoi ?

\- Et bien oui, Sam sait que j'ai mis la chemise anthracite et toi celle à carreaux, donc... Il faut qu'on échange.

\- Et tu veux faire ça ici, comme ça ?

\- Quand Sam reviendra des toilettes, on aura qu'à y aller à notre tour. Après tout, ce n'est pas si étrange qu'on veuille aller aux toilettes ensemble si on est la même personne.

\- C'est de la folie, ça marchera jamais !

\- Fais-moi confiance, ça ne tient qu'à toi que ça ne foire pas.

Castiel entra dans le restaurant au moment où Dan terminait sa phrase. Le sosie ressenti parfaitement la nervosité de Dean augmenter de minute en minute à l'idée qu'il devrait jouer les comique aguicheur et sentimental aux yeux de tous, mais avant tout envers l'ange.

\- Hello Dean, souffla Castiel de sa voix grave quand il eut atteint leur table, avant de saluer Dan à son tour.

\- Bordel, Cass ! Avertis ! s'exclama Dean qui avait sursauté en entendant la voix de son ami.

Castiel fronça les sourcils sans comprendre la remarque du chasseur alors que Dan lui lançait son plus beau sourire.

\- Ne fais pas attention, pour ne pas changer, il est de mauvaise humeur... Et particulièrement nerveux ! finit-il à l'attention de Dean.

Sam les rejoignit à cet instant, se passant une main dans les cheveux avant de s'installer.

\- Bien ! lâcha brusquement Dan. Faut que j'aille pisser !

\- Heu, ouais, moi aussi, ajouta Dean toujours tendu.

Et tous deux se levèrent d'un même élan, prenant appui de la même façon sur la table. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient face à un miroir.

 **.**

\- Bordel, quelle idée à la con, ça va foirer !

\- Arrête deux minutes de râler, dit Dan coupant Dean dans son florilèges d'injures peu enthousiastes. Tout se passera très bien. D'autant que moi, je capte tes pensées, donc tu pourras toujours me signaler si je fais une connerie. Tu n'as plus qu'à... Être toi, et tout ira bien.

\- Je suis moi ! s'exclama Dean, agacé, tout en terminant de boutonner sa chemise anthracite.

\- Je voulais dire moi, mais comme moi, c'est toi... Bref, tu m'as compris, joues pas à plus bête que tu ne l'es !

Dan jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet, se passa une main dans les cheveux et s'apprêta à sortir des toilettes quand il réalisa que Dean ne le suivait pas. Il se retourna et le retrouva figé au centre de la pièce.

\- Tu vas y arriver, souffla alors Dan en s'approchant. Tu as ça en toi. Tout au fond de toi, certes, mais c'est là. Tu dois juste aller le chercher et t'autoriser à l'exprimer.

\- Je... Je sais mais... Putain, fait chier !

\- Ok, pour le coup, on est pas trop dans le ton, mais je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Il n'y aura personne pour te juger, ils penseront que tu es moi et... Je ne me suis pas retenu, du moins pas complètement, jusque là. Donc... Pas besoin de jouer le grand jeu ce soir, mais juste sur quelques points. Et souris un peu, merde !

Dan avait terminé sa phrase sur un ton faussement agacé, mais il cherchait avant tout à détendre Dean qui n'en menait pas large. Cela sembla fonctionner car, pour la première fois depuis deux jours, il lui sembla apercevoir un sourire, un vrai. Pas un petit rictus satisfait après avoir fait une mauvaise blague, non, un sourire doux, qui lâchait prise.

\- C'est mieux. Bon, viens, on y retourne.

Dan s'élança d'un pas énergique et Dean l'arrêta avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

\- T'es pas sensé être aussi joyeux, toi. Je te conseille plutôt la position "mains dans les poches, l'air renfrogné".

\- Ah ouais, concéda Dan. Putain, t'es vraiment pas marrant comme type.

Dan pris la pose avant de passer la porte alors que Dean s'efforçait de paraître plus détendu. Mais au fond de lui, c'était l'explosion. Il était pétrifié.

De là, ils aperçurent une jeune femme qui se tenait à côté de Sam. Apparemment Louise Amilton était arrivée pendant leur absence.

Une fois arrivés à leur table, après avoir rapidement salué l'adjointe, Dean s'apprêtait à s'installer là où il se trouvais un peu plus tôt mais Dan le devança pour prendre sa place, ce qui fit passer inaperçu l'erreur de chasseur. Il s'installa donc à côté de Castiel, retenant son souffle, ne sachant pas du tout comment s'y prendre pour se faire passer pour Dan.

« Détends-toi, tout va bien se passer, tu vas y arriver, tu peux le faire, après tout, tu l'as déjà fait. Quand tu étais bourré, soit, mais quand même. »

\- Jody ne m'avait pas dit que vous étiez trois frères, souligna Louise.

\- Les gens ont tendance à nous compter comme une seule et même personne, annonça Dan, taquin, avant de se souvenir qu'il n'avait pas à afficher cet air jovial.

Il se reprit donc rapidement, renifla bruyamment avant de s'écrier :  
\- Bon, on peut être servit dans ce boui-boui ?

Dean se cacha le visage, honteux de l'interprétation que son double faisait de lui-même. Il tenta d'oublier cette scène en attrapant le menu, cherchant des yeux ce qui pourrait rassasier sa faim. Il tomba sur la liste de burgers, cherchant celui qui lui mettait le plus l'eau à la bouche. Une fois la serveuse présente pour prendre la commande, il s'apprêtait à demander le "Big twice" avec double ration de viande, de fromage et de sauce piquante quand il se rappela la suggestion de Dan « Tu pourrais te permettre d'accompagner ton burger d'une feuille de salade. »

Dan, qui avait entendu ses pensées, commanda le "Big twice" à sa place, l'obligeant à reconsidérer son choix.  
Il prit une petite inspiration avant de fermer le menu et annonça :  
\- Pour moi ce sera le "Veggie plus" avec des frites, et une bière.

\- T'as vraiment envie de me faire honte ! bougonna Dan en entendant le choix de Dean.

« Il est tombé pile sur celui que j'aurais pris à sa place, comme quoi, il s'en sort pas trop mal... » pensa alors Dean malgré lui, comme s'il ne l'avait pas contrôlé, comme si cela ne venait pas de lui.

Il leva un œil interrogateur du côté de Dan et lui demanda, par télépathie :  
« C'est toi qui a pensé ça ? »

« Pensé quoi ? »

« Oh putain, la vache, ça y est, je peux t'entendre ! » pensa Dean en écarquillant les yeux. « Comment c'est possible ? »

« Tu t'es laissé allé à être vraiment toi et à faire ce que tu n'aurais pas osé faire habituellement en commandant un burger végé, ça a dû débloquer un truc. »

« C'est super bizarre... »

« Et encore, tu n'as pas vu ce que ça donne quand les pensées sont en images... »

Au même moment, un vision s'imposa à Dean sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il se voyait se tournant vers Castiel et lui embrasser le cou, tendrement puis de plus en plus fougueusement, Castiel soufflant et gémissant doucement sous ses assauts.  
Il avait littéralement l'impression d'être aspiré dans ses pensées, comme dans un rêve.

\- Dan ? Tout vas bien ? dit soudainement la voix de Castiel, interrompant le flux d'images qui empêchait Dean de voir la réalité.

Le souffle court, Dean ne trouva pas quoi répondre, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir compris la question que lui posait l'ange.

\- Le doublon à la tête ailleurs, railla Dan, tentant de prendre le ton désagréable et habituel de Dean.

\- Louise nous demandait notre plan pour approcher la femme de la photo, répéta Sam.

\- Heu, je... Il faudrait... Quoi ? Notre plan ? On n'a pas encore vraiment de plan, finit par articuler Dean qui reprenait doucement ses esprits.

 **.**

 _... à suivre..._


	7. Partie 7

_Bonjour !_

 _Est-ce que je continue de m'excuser platement pour le temps que je mets à écrire cette histoire ?  
J'ai l'impression que ça ne sert pas à grand chose, ça ne me fait pas écrire plus vite.  
Mais je vais tenter, à partir de maintenant, de vous pondre un chapitre chaque jeudi, je devrais normalement avoir du temps.  
Je croise les doigts.  
_

 _Évidemment, on est pas à l'abri d'un imprévu, mais j'ose espérer que l'attente ne se comptera plus en mois !_

 _Voilà un chapitre qui tourne un peu plus autour de Dean.  
J'ai réalisé, en me relisant, que Castiel était très discret malgré le fait que ce soit un destiel.  
Il faut avouer que Dan prend beaucoup de place dans l'histoire mais je vais tâcher de remédier à ça malgré tout, ainsi que donner un peu plus de place à Sam, également._

 _En attendant, bonne lecture, en espérant que cela soit toujours cohérent._

 ** _._**

* * *

 **-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
 **:: SÉPARATION ::  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

 **#7**

 **.**

 _« Et sinon, tu penses pouvoir avoir l'air encore plus nerveux ou tu es à ton maximum ? »_

 _« T'es marrant, si tu crois que c'est facile ! »_

 _« T'es censé être moi, enfin, Dan, le Dean sensible, alors faudrait que tu arrives à te détendre si tu ne veux pas tout faire foirer ! »_

Dean avait clairement du mal à cacher sa nervosité. Agrippé à la banquette, il gardait le regard fixé sur la table, n'écoutant absolument pas ce qui se disait autour de lui au sujet de la chasse en cours.

 _« Si tu veux que je me détende, commence par éviter le chantage ! »_ pensa Dean en lançant un regard noir à son double.

En effet, Dan avait fait comprendre à Dean que s'il ne faisait pas davantage d'efforts pour laisser parler sa part sensible, il ne se gênerait pas de jouer le grand jeu à la sortie du restaurant en embrassant Castiel. Bien qu'il se permettait d'avoir un doute quant à ce que Dan soit sérieux, Dean l'en savait parfaitement capable. Et il ne voulait évidemment pas que cela se produise, mais il était bien incapable de suivre les instructions que lui lançait Dan par pensée.

 _« Essaie encore une fois, étire-toi, l'air de rien, et mets ton bras sur le dossier derrière Cass. C'est pas compliqué, c'est pas comme si je te demandais de lui prendre la main. »_

Dean se racla la gorge, secoua un peu ses épaules à la façon d'un sportif qui s'échauffe...

 _« Quel cinéma... »_ souffla Dan, cachant son dépit amusé derrière ses mains.

... puis le chasseur s'étira le plus naturellement possible tout en se lassant tomber au fond de la banquette et plaçant son bras dans le dos de son ami qui se recula au même moment, prenant à son tour appui sur son dossier.

 _« Joli tableau ! »_ annonça Dan en regardant Dean entourant Castiel de son bras. _« C'est le moment où je m'emporte contre toi parce que "tu en fais trop", j'imagine ? »_

Mais Dean ne pensait apparemment plus à rien, trop nerveux à l'idée d'être dans cette posture, le bras pratiquement posé sur les épaules de Castiel. Il devait malgré tout garder un air détaché, voir ravi, et cela lui demandait énormément de concentration.

 _« Bien, puisque tu ne m'aides pas, je pense qu'à ma place, tu m'aurais probablement fait ceci... »_ annonça Dan sans plus de détail et envoya un coup de pied dans les mollets de Dean assis en face de lui, faisant sursauter ce dernier qui ramena aussitôt son bras vers lui tout en retenant un léger grognement de douleur.

\- Tout va bien Dan ? demanda Castiel qui avait sentit Dean se redresser d'un coup et son bras l'effleurer.

\- Tout va bien... assura Dean, essayant d'afficher un regard plein de douceur, ce qui rassura et fit sourire Castiel.

 _« T'es pas bien non ? »_ s'emporta Dean en refaisant face à son double, lui jetant un nouveau regard furax _« Tu passes vingt minutes à me convaincre de passer mon bras derrière Cass et quand je le fais, tu me balances un coup de pied ? »_

 _« Tu aurais préféré que je te fasse une scène de jalousie devant tout le monde ? Fallait bien que je réagisse, jamais tu n'aurais accepté de me voir me tenir comme ça avec avec lui. »_

Dean dû admettre qu'il ne serait pas rester sans rien faire, mais il trouvait malgré tout un peu fort de se faire frapper alors qu'il arrivait enfin à tenter ce que son double lui demandait de faire pour être plus crédible en tant que Dan.

\- Je pense que le mieux à faire est d'intégrer le groupe de femmes, continuait Louise, l'inconnue de la photo y sera peut-être. Grâce à cette image, il sera facile de le savoir. Je m'y rendrai demain.

Dean n'arrivait absolument pas à suivre la discussion. Il avait vaguement compris que le symbole gravé sur l'artefact était millénaire et servait à capturer les âmes jumelles, autrement dit les âmes-sœurs, pour les garder liées à jamais, même après la mort. Mais il n'avait pas compris pourquoi la sorcière ne l'utilisait pour ne capturer qu'une âme à chaque fois.

\- Vous prendrez un dessert ? demanda soudainement la serveuse, sortant Dean de ses pensées.

\- Avec plaisir ! lança joyeusement Louise, alors que Sam répondait par un simple sourire.

\- Je vous laisse choisir, je reviens prendre votre commande tout à l'heure, déclara la serveuse en leur tendant à chacun une carte.

Sans surprise, Dean et Dan choisirent tous deux de la tarte aux pommes, ainsi que Castiel. Louise préféra prendre une glace à la liqueur et Sam commanda une salade de fruits.

\- Nous n'avons malheureusement plus que deux parts de tarte aux pommes... annonça la serveuse, affichant un faux air navré.

\- Y a pas moyens que je passe mon tour, déclara alors Dan.

 _« Tu fais chier ! »_

 _ _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je me la joue "Dean" et jamais tu n'aurais laissé passer ta part. »__

 _ _ _« Justement, j'ai pas envie, mais c'est ça ou priver Cass ! »___

Cependant, Castiel se sacrifia le premier et dit :  
\- Je peux prendre autre chose.

\- On partage si tu veux, proposa subitement Dean, se surprenant lui-même, en se tournant vers son ami, tout sourire.

 _« Parfait, excellente idée ! »_

 _ _« Tu parles ! Une demi part, merde ! »__

\- Oh, heu... hésita Castiel, tu es sûr ?

\- Certain... confirma Dean, hésita puis repris, Je suis prêt à partager bien des choses avec toi, finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Personne n'avait manqué l'échange.  
Castiel, rouge comme une pivoine, le remercia et confirma donc la commande à la serveuse, tout en se tenant nerveusement la nuque.  
Dan observait Dean, pantois. Et sa réaction était totalement naturelle. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Dean aurait osé une telle déclaration. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas à jouer la comédie, sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser éclater sa joie, au contraire. Il devait jouer la contrariété et cela lui était extrêmement difficile. Il tenta donc d'afficher un air des plus irrité.  
De son côté, Sam tentait de ne pas rire, amusé par la situation.  
Louise ne sembla pas porter attention à la scène et tendit sa carte à l'employée qui finissait de noter la commande.  
Dean, quant à lui, semblait détendu mais au fond de lui, son cœur battait si fort qu'il n'aurait pas été surpris de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Son ventre se serrait, ses mains devenaient moites. Il respirait beaucoup trop vite mais tentait du mieux possible de rester discret.

 _« Bordel, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? »_ pensa Dean pour lui-même, sans plus penser que Dan pourrait l'entendre.

 _« Tu veux rire ? C'était génial, moi tout craché ! »_

 _ _« Tu parles, c'était vraiment trop osé ! Carrément exagéré ! »__

 _« Exagéré ? Dean, je me retiens constamment de dire ce genre de choses pour ne pas t'embarrasser, mais c'est exactement ce que je... Que_ tu _rêves de lui dire, alors ne te retiens pas. »_

Les desserts arrivèrent à peine quelques minutes après et la serveuse déposa une part de tarte avec deux fourchettes devant Dean et Castiel.  
Dean attrapa une fourchette et coupa la pointe de la tranche, la piqua et arrêta son geste à mi-course avant de manger le morceau.

 _« C'est du délire... ! »_

Bien qu'il sentait au fond de lui que c'est ce qu'aurait fait Dan à sa place, il ne se sentait pas prêt à donner la becquée à Castiel. Pas après ce qu'il venait de déclarer.

 _« Dommage... »_ entendit-il Dan penser.

Dean préféra ne rien ajouter, c'était un peu trop lui demander pour l'instant, et Dan le savait certainement.

\- Qui se charge de surveiller monsieur Whitacker, continua Louise, toujours lancée sur le sujet de l'affaire.

\- Je peux m'en occuper, proposa Castiel.

\- Il faut que monsieur Whitacker pense qu'il a réussi à placer l'artefact chez sa victime pour ne pas qu'on se fasse repérer, continua Louise, mais il faut empêcher l'artefact de capturer l'âme de la prochaine cible. Il faudra donc aller le chercher après qu'il ait été déposé chez elle.

\- Très bien, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, continua Castiel tout en mangeant à son tour une bouchée de tarte, faisant tomber une petite miette sur le côté de ses lèvres.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, comme poussé par un élan qu'il ne contrôlait pas, Dean leva le bras et retira la miette tout en faisant une légère caresse du bout du pouce sur la joue de l'ange qui se figea, surpris.

Lui et Dean se fixèrent un instant, comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, jusqu'à ce que Dan ne les coupe dans leur transe.

\- Suis-moi ! lâcha-t-il à l'attention de Dean sur le ton le plus agacé qu'il pouvait exprimer, tout en lui attrapant le bras pour l'attirer aux toilettes.

\- Heu, ou-oui, je-j'arrive, bafouilla Dean tout en se levant pour le suivre.

Une fois enfermé aux toilettes, Dan se laissa enfin aller à rire et donna une tape sur l'épaule de son double pour le féliciter.

\- Jamais je ne t'en serais cru capable, mais tu es parfait !

Dean resta silencieux un instant, il semblait terrorisé par la tournure que prenaient la situation.

\- Redeviens Dan... souffla-t-il soudainement, comme suppliant.

\- Quoi ? Tu rigoles, tu t'en sors à merveille ! C'est plutôt moi qui ai du mal à jouer mon rôle, enfin... _ton_ rôle. C'est vraiment pas évident d'être aussi coincé que toi, termina Dan, espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Dan, s'il te plait, je...

Dean n'avait même pas répliqué suite à la boutade. Dan compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il savait exactement ce qui troublait son sosie.

\- Dean, il ne faut pas te mettre dans cet état. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur de tes sentiments. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, bien au contraire.

\- C'est pas moi tout ça !

\- Au contraire, c'est toi plus que jamais.

\- Bordel, Dan ! Je... Je voulais... Si tu n'avais pas réagit je... Putain, j'allais...

\- Tu allais l'embrasser, je sais. Et je savais que c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour toi. C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré couper court.

Dean souffla nerveusement avant de le remercier d'un regard. Puis il fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

\- Pourquoi tu... Tu ne m'as pas laissé faire ? Le fait de... faire ça devant tout le monde nous aurait peut-être permis de fusionner à nouveau.

\- Au contraire, ça n'aurait fait que renforcer ta honte et, même si tout le monde aurait été au courant de ce que tu ressens pour Cass, tu aurais d'autant plus refoulé tes sentiments. Au risque de tout perdre, par fierté. Je te connais par cœur, expliqua Dan, les mains sur les hanches.

\- T'as raison, réalisa Dean une main posé devant les yeux, j'aurais carrément pas assumé.

\- Tu t'es laissé aller et ça à ouvert une porte qui t'a donné le courage d'envisager un baiser, poursuivit Dan, C'est génial, mais il ne faut pas aller trop vite pour autant. Contente toi d'être taquin, séducteur... Faire quelques sous-entendus. Ça sera déjà bien suffisant.

Dean acquiesça. En réalité, après ce qu'il venait de se passer, il ne savait même pas s'il serait capable de dire le moindre mot à Castiel ou à quiconque autour de la table.

\- Mais je reste Dean jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, conclu Dan tout en replaçant sa chemise à carreaux avant de sortir des toilettes.

Dean soupira, encore un peu tendu, et sortit à la suite de son double.

 **.**

 _... à suivre..._


End file.
